Kuro Inoch Prison
by Azraelya
Summary: Teaser for now. Kuro Inoch prison: home to the deadliest convicts and most powerful of inmates. What happens when our favorite Gundam pilots, Usagi, and some other familiar faces wind up there? :o
1. Learn The Ropes

_I wrote this last year and found it among my many started fanfics._

Well, I got random inspiration on the train home from NYC after seeing a barbed-wire area which I 'think' was a jail type place. So... this was the result of seeing it .:sweatdrop:.

Note: Kuroi means "dark", and Inochi means "life"... so the name of the prison translates to "Dark Life". Also, the other prison name was made up by me as well.

x-x-x-x-x-

** Kuro-Inoch Prison **

**Prologue: **_Learn The Ropes_

High fences surrounded the steel-wrought premises, their broadened tops encircled thickly with sharp rings of barbed wire. As if looking through the translucent flicker of a flame, the fences seemed to waver when one stared at them too long; electrical currents ran swiftly through them at a ridiculously high voltage.

Indeed, the security measures at Kuro-Inoch Prison was nothing to joke about. When one found their way into this jail, it was highly unlikely they would ever again see the sparkle of the moon, or relish in the beauty of a sunrise. Currently, most of the males of this top-knotch security jail were in the "playground", some talking amongst themselves, some playing basketball.

"OI, all of ya!" roared the voice of the warden, Mamoru Chiba. "Front n' center for an announcement."

Several of the males already near him looked with indifferent eyes, scarcely caring enough to glance.

"Move it!" he barked, seeing the lack of response.

Several muttered responses were heard, nonetheless they were all wise enough to comply. Mamoru was one of the most powerful wardens at the place. They all knew well enough not to mess with him.

Well, perhaps not all..

"Maybe we don't give a damn about your announcement," replied a cool voice from one of the newer inmates. It was quite obvious he didn't know the ropes of how to successfully survive here just yet.

But he was sure to learn.

Mamoru smiled pleasantly at the speaker, walking over to him in long, purposed strides. "Your name, sonny?"

The young man smiled smugly. "Duo Maxwell.." He paused, his smirk deepening. "It's a pleasure."

Mamoru returned the smile in full, his eyes gleaming. "Oh, indeed it is." He drew his fist back sharply, the clenched hand glowing with energy. Before Duo could so much as blink, Mamoru's fist came slamming into his stomach.

A small "oh" left Duo's gaping mouth, his head jerking up sharply to stare at him with wide eyes. His long, chestnut-colored braid whipped with the motion, but he kept his own powers under control. Indeed, his little test gave him the results he had anticipated...

Mamoru pulled away, and Duo sunk to the ground unceremoniously. "Now, as I was saying, I have an announcement," he repeated in a calm voice. "Kuro-Inoch is now going to become a 'mixed' jail." Mamoru smirked upon hearing several gutteral noises of anticipated excitement. "Oh, we're not that bad here, fools. The girls comin' here are from Vera-Saint prison. Their fundings ran out, and there's no way they could stay in that run-down mess. So this may be a temporary placement...depending on how things go.

"Anyway," he continued, pacing slightly as he talked, "the girls will primarily be separated from you hormone driven maggots. Only lunch and time at the playground will there be male/female interactions." Several swears were met with this new piece of information. The "Playground", as they all called this area, was their only means of outdoor entertainment. And it was heavily watched by many powerful wardens. There wasn't a good chance of being able to make adequate use of this now forbidden-fruit opportunity. There were, of course, bribes for those who knew the ropes well enough, and knew who to go to.

"Thso when are they arriving?" lisped one of the inmates eagerly. His front teeth were missing, a result of his last "debate" with a security officer over his rancid food. The broth of his soup, or what was supposed to be soup, was so chunky and solid it had to be chewed. The security officer by the name of Jedeite swiftly drove his elbow into the complaining mouth of the man, sardonically replying that with his missing teeth, the soup should be easier to 'slurp'.

"Today," Mamoru replied curtly. He glanced down at Duo, kneeling next to him. He grabbed his long braid, yanking it sharply until his face was level with his own. "Since you're new here, Mr. Maxwell, I'll let you off easy for today and today only. This is not a kindness I grant often, so use it wisely." Duo gritted his teeth to prevent a snide response, coughing instead. A thin trail of blood trickled down his chin, and Mamoru looked at him with disgust. He released his braid and stood upright, brushing off his crisp, clean black uniform. "You kiddies can go back to playing," he said smoothly, walking back to the other surveying officers.

Duo sighed in frustration, attempting to regain a normal breathing from having the wind severely knocked out of him. He heard footsteps approach him, and he rolled over to see who it was.

A boy, no older than him, with the same colored hair. Thick locks of unruly brown hair fell uncaringly against his eyes, the twin orbs of Prussian blue cold and emotionless. The teen lowered his hand toward Duo, and Duo knew an opportunity when he saw one. He took the teen's proferred hand, raising to a feeble standing position.

"That was stupid of you," the helping youth said in a flat tone.

"Heh, perhaps," muttered Duo, brushing off his clothes. "Thanks for the help, though. Duo Maxwell, if ya didn't already hear. And you are..?"

"Hiiro Yui."

"Ohh, gotcha. Hey look," Duo said abruptly, standing on his tiptoes. "Looks like the chicks are here."

Hiro raised an eyebrow. "You make it sound like you're planning on trying to score a date here," he commented with a slightly bemused expression. "This place isn't for the light of heart."

Duo grinned at him, a true smile that was scarce found at Kuro-Inoch Prison. "Yeah well, things could change."

His fellow inmate snorted. "I've been here for two and a half years. Things don't change. It's the same monotony with the occasional spark of something interesting occurring."

"I think something _very_ interesting just happened," Duo murmured, his eyes wide.

Hiro followed his gaze, his expression adequately mirroring Duo's. "I think you're right," he breathed out.

The girls from Vera-Saint prison were arriving.

x-x-x-x-x-x-

Tee-hee. I'm not sure why I'm posting this; I doubt I'll get around to updating it for a while, lol. I haven't written in so long, just wanted to post _something!_ Tell me whatya guys thinks ;) Among the girls arriving from the prison is of course Usagi-chan... who unfortunately was wrongly accused of her crime.

This might turn into a very, very weird dark romance-type story. I have some ideas where I'd wanted to go with it, but nothing's set in stone.


	2. Arrival Without Rivalry

Well, looks like I'm updating this quicker than I had intended .:sweatdrop:. Unfortunately, I'm probably going to start a slue of new fics -.-; I've kinda lost my inspiration to updating some of the older ones due to lack of remembrance and plot ideas.. I dunno though. I'm so very indecisive :d

_Ages_: Hotaru's age always varies a bit...In this fic, she's 16; The Inner senshi and Usagi are 17; Haruka and Michiru are 18; All of the Gundam Boys are 17.

_Note_: Pluto/Setsuna is not in this story (for the time being anyway, or at least for this situation) She' guarding the gates of time...or something... maybe she'll come into the plot later .:sweatdrop:. And Chibi-Usa isn't going to be in this story at all I don't think.

Well, here's the next chapter.. it didn't turn out quite as I had planned for it to ;/ Lemme know whatya think!

x-x-x-x-x-

**Kuro-Inoch Prison**

**Chapter One:**_Arrival Without Rivalry_

Usagi trembled as she looked through the window of the bus, her vision blurred by the constant watering of tears. "Why," she whispered softly, a tear escaping down her cheek with the motion of the word. It was a simple word, really. Three small letters. Yet they sent her shoulders heaving and small sobs tumbling from her lips.

A comforting hand upon her shoulder made her jump a little before relaxing. "Daijbou, Koneko-chan," Haruka said gently. She pulled the trembling girl close to her in a reassuring embrace, allowing the petite blonde to rest her head upon her shoulder.

"It'll be okay, Usagi-chan," Rei whispered from her seat behind her. "I promise, we won't let anything happen to you here."

Minako nodded fiercely from her seat nearby in the bus, the tears in her eyes reflecting the sorrow for her princess, rather than for herself. All of them… all of the senshi were used to being alone, or had at least experienced that feeling. But not Usagi. Usagi was the one that had drawn them out of the depths of their solitude; she had been their light of hope. She didn't deserve anything less than perfect happiness.

She didn't deserve this.

Makoto scowled in frustration, her fists clenched so tightly the knuckles were tinged with an alabaster hue. "This is the respect and honor we get after protecting those ungrateful people for this long?" she hissed out bitterly, her eyes narrowing as she spoke. "All the help and fighting we do for _them_, and they go and—"

"Mako-chan," Ami interrupted quietly from her seat in the bus next to the fuming brunette. "It's not their fault," she reminded them.

Minako sighed with an air of disapproval, sinking back into her seat with disdain. "Even still… A new, powerful enemy emerges and where are we? Behind bars. Stuck in jail. In prison with _actual_ convicts! Locked away—"

"Urusai!" Haruka snapped angrily, her hand coming to rest against the back of Usagi's head as the blonde began sobbing heavier with Minako's words. Haruka whispered soothing words as she gently stroked the soft hair of her princess, casting a death glare to Minako that made the loquacious female shrink back into her seat with a mouthed apology.

Michiru frowned as she looked out the window, pressing her fingers against the cool surface of the glass pane. "We need to figure out a way to get out of the jail as quickly as possible to defeat the enemy," she said decisively. "If we don't….they'll only grow more powerful due to our absence."

"An enemy finally smart enough to realize the key to their success is keeping the Sailor Senshi out of the way," Hotaru said ruefully, her wise, deep eyes troubled with apprehension.

"Are we sure though?" Minako asked hesitantly. "I mean, are we positive that the reason this happened is because of the enemy manipulating the entire city?"

Ami nodded gravely, her blue eyes looking at the blonde senshi of love with unmasked sadness. "I'm afraid so, Minako-chan," she answered softly. "The dark energy surrounding the people of the city is exactly similar to the negative force detected in the youma's released by this new enemy. I just wish we knew who the enemy was! Then perhaps we could have stopped them from casting the controlling spell upon all of the people of Juuban… then we wouldn't have had to deal with that fixed trial…" Ami trailed off, shaking her head.

"That trial was ridiculous," Rei muttered. "They might as well of just said 'Thanks for saving us countless times, here's your jail sentence!' It didn't even make sense! Obviously the enemy had prior knowledge of the Sailor Senshi, and knew each of our identities in advanced to deliver the court letters."

"You should of seen the look on my mother's face," Usagi whispered, her voice slightly muffled against Haruka's shirt. "She looked so….angry. And my father…He looked ready to send me off to prison for the charges they claimed without even hearing my side of the story."

"That was the influence of the enemy," Michiru reminded her gently. "They don't really feel that way about you, Usagi-chan. The dark spell that's taken over the entire city is what makes everyone believe that the Sailor Senshi are….murderers."

"I'm glad you guys are enjoying your little chit-chatting," The bus-driver sneered, an elderly-looking woman with streaked graying hair and a crooked-nose. "Here we are…. Kuro Inoch Prison."

Makoto's eyes widened. "Ku…Kuro…Inoch…Prison?" she gasped out in disbelief. "I…I thought we were going to Vera-Saint? The all-girl prison..?"

The bus-driver cackled, her frail shoulders heaving with the motion. "Ya mean ya hadn't heard? Vera-Saint's funding suddenly ran out for some reason. All the girlies there are being transferred to Kuro-Inoch, along with you lot. Weren't many girls there to begin with, don't see how the funding coulda possibly ran out but who'm I ta judge…" The bus driver mumbled to herself a bit longer, pulling the bus to a screeching stop.

"Makoto," Minako began slowly. "Why are you so worried about going here instead of Vera-Saint? I mean… a jail's a jail, right…?"

Haruka's face took on a pallid shade of white. "No," she said in a trembling tone, a barely masked fear that was quite uncharacteristic for the sandy blonde woman. "It looks like the enemy really has it out for us….I bet they purposely shut down Vera-Saint somehow, to ship us here… Kuro-Inoch is…" Haruka trailed off, remembering the trembling blonde next to her. She shook her head fiercely. "It'll be fine," she said unconvincingly.

Rei looked increasingly apprehensive, her heartbeat quickening. "I don't understand…" She tilted her head in confusion as Makoto pulled out her transformation pen. "Mako..chan?"

"All of you, transform," she said calmly, her eyes taking on a cold look that hid her underlying fear.

"You really think they're going to allow us to transform for prison?" Minako asked incredulously.

Makoto merely nodded.

"Why?" Minako pressed, though she too took out her transformation pen.

"If you want to even _think_ about surviving this prison, the only way you'll manage is at your full transformed abilities. We were considered powerful in Juuban. Here… we're just another set of power, power that probably doesn't even compare to half with some of the stronger convicts," Haruka answered flatly. She stood up dutifully, helping Usagi up as well. "Transform, Koneko-chan… I promise to protect you."

"As do I," Michiru vowed, whispering her transformation.

"And I," the inner senshi echoed, their transformations ensuing.

"Watashi mo," Hotaru murmured, Sailor Saturn soon taking her place.

Usagi looked at all of your loyal senshi, closing her eyes as she whispered the words. Opening her eyes again, Sailor Moon nodded calmly. "Let's go."

The eight exited the bus, all of them sharing the equal thought of if they'd ever make it out of here.

x-x-x-

Hiiro Yui watched with slightly widened eyes as he made out the figures of eight rather scantly clad girls getting off of the bus. "Man Hiiro," Duo breathed out, squinting to try and get a better look. "This doesn't seem like it'll be so bad…"

Hiiro replied with a small huff, though his lips curled slightly. He was not a very sexual person, but it had been two years since he'd last even _seen_ a woman. Trained soldier as he was, the hormones of a 17 year old were still present.

Duo remained silent as the girls began walking nearer. Even from afar, he couldn't help but notice how the seven girls seemed to surround the eighth as though she were a princess of some sort. They all seemed to walk with an air of regality, their heads raised high and their eyes defiant. _'Wonder how long that'll last,'_ Duo mused silently.

"Alright all of ye!" Mamoru Chiba roared. "I'll allow ya to give the girls a proper welcoming…" The crows of laughter and howls of delight that met his comment made him smirk slightly. The powerful warden watched as the inmates began gathering toward the gate, but his eyes quickly widened as he realized whom exactly was coming through. "No way," he breathed out, his heartbeat quickening just slightly. "All of ye, away from the gate _NOW_!"

The inmates grumbled at the bipolar nature of the warden, but nonetheless complied.

Mamoru strode quickly to the gate, his hand coming to his mouth as he watched the eight girls approach. "No _bloody _way," he whispered. Waving his hand in a complex series of movements, along with the intricate mastery of several heavy locks, he opened the gate with a final series of whispered words. "Usako!" he called, his voice strained with the disbelief of the situation.

Usagi slowly raised her head at the familiar voice. "Mamoru?" she whispered. The other eight senshi looked blessedly relieved. They hastened their steps just slightly, entering The Playground. All of the senshi jumped as the gate slammed soundly shut behind them, a good few moments passing before it had completely locked itself up again.

Thus began the official beginning of their sentencing at Kuro-Inoch Prison.

x-x-x-x-

o.o I'm sorry if this chapter was confusing. I'll try and resummarize:

A new villain came to town, but the senshi don't know who… The villain cast an evil spell on all of the people of the city to make them believe the Sailor Senshi were cold murderers rather than heroes and put them on a very fixed/nonsense trial to get them jail terms for Vera-Saint. Vera-Saint wasn't that bad of a prison, so the new enemy devised it so that the funding mysteriously ran out and they'd be forced to go to Kuro-Inoch, where there was little chance of their survival.

_Next time, on **Kuro-Inoch Prison**…_

The girls are regrettably separated into groups for their cell confinement, but get to be together during lunch and time on the Playground. During lunch, they meet the boisterous Duo and his new "friends" who present themselves as allies, along with offering inside information on some of the wardens. How did Mamoru end up with a head position at Kuro-Inoch Prison? In what way did he know the Sailor Senshi and Usagi? Find out next time, in "**Chapter Two:** _Unpredicted Allies."_


End file.
